


Sepreated Between Two Jeff x Reader x Liu

by Dolphinea



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Creepypasta, Creepypastaxreader, F/M, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, jeff the killer x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphinea/pseuds/Dolphinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) was friends with the Woods brothers since they were kids and even after they moved. After awhile they disappear without a trace.<br/>What will (y/n) discover when she goes and looks for the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my Wattpad account and I thought I would share it with this new community.  
> I do not own you Jeff or any of the characters, except for one, who will come in the later chapters.

{Chapter 1}

 

Jeff and Liu hid behind a bush chuckling softly as their friend searched for them. 

Hide-and-go-seek was one of their favorite games to play. 

(Y/n) looked behind a rock and let out a frustrated sigh as she walked away in disappointment.

Jeff and Liu always made (y/n) the first seeker, because she was the youngest in the group.  
It should have been he other way around of course, but (y/n) didn't complain about it.

"Jeff, Liu come out wherever you idiots are!" (Y/n) yelled as she walked slowly.

"Hey we're not idiots!" Jeff yelled as he stood up from the bush.

As soon as he did that Liu made a run for it as Jeff stood there yelling at the eight year old girl.

(Y/n) ran to Jeff and tagged him with a grin upon her innocent face.

"Your it!" (Y/n) called happily.

Jeff looked at the girl and then realized that he had been tagged and was now the seeker.

Liu came out of no where and laughed at his brother.

"You let yourself get caught Jeff, just like yesterday." Liu said when he finished laughing.

Jeff just smirked and looked at his brother and friend with a devious gleam in his blue eyes.

"Aren't you two suppose to be running and hiding?" Jeff said as he started walking towards the two.

(Y/n) and Liu looked at each other and ran as fast as they could.  
The game of Hide-and-Seek soon turned into the game of Tag.

Screams of joy and laughter poured out from the calm forest as the children continued to play.

(Somewhere in the woods)

But somewhere in the darkness that the woods provided, lurked something or someone that watched the children intently.

Slender man watched the children staying within the shadows within the darkness of the trees blankly staring at them play.

Slenderman was pleased with the sight of the unaware children.

Something about the youngsters yelled potential, something of a greater force, especially the young girl.

The girl had this aura of wisdom and mystery that made Slender want to appear in front of her.

He fought off his urge and just stared at her as she ran out of the woods with the two boys.

If he had a face he would have smiled softly as they left the woods.  
He would come for them when they were older, when the were in the stage of recklessness of being a teenager.

(Back to Reader-Chan ,Jeff and Liu.)

Out of precious life giving air (y/n) dramatically fell on the soft grass.

Jeff and Liu did the same as their friend laughing and breathing hard, from the lack of air.

They laid close together making a little triangle.

"Hey let's stay friends forever." Jeff randomly said as he caught his breath.

Liu and (y/n) turned to Jeff who was smiling brightly.

Liu chuckled and looked at (y/n) for an answer.

"Yes, let's stay best friends forever." (Y/n) said as she reached for the hands of both boys and held their hands.

From that day on the three met up every single day and played together.  
As they got older every year the stronger their friendship grew, and soon Jeff and Liu started showing off and showered (y/n) with gifts and complements.

That was until Mr. Woods got a promotion and decided to move to a nicer neighborhood.

As Jeff and Liu were packing the rest their items in the moving van, (y/n) waited silently holding two little boxes wrapped in white wrapping paper with red ribbon.

Jeff was the first to walk up to (y/n), his usual happy and adventurous spirit was gone.

"So I guess this is good-bye (y/n)." Jeff said with a sad smile as he looked to the ground.

(Y/n) hugged him tightly and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"No, this isn't goodbye, I will see you again." (Y/n) said as she held back her tears.

(Y/n) let go of Jeff and gave him his present that had his name written neatly in black Sharpie.

"(Y-y/n) you didn't need to get me a gift, I don't even have a gift for you!" Jeff said as his face grew hot.

(Y/n) just smiled and looked at Jeff happily.

"Just open it Jeffrey, it would be a shame if I didn't get to see your smile one last time." (Y/n) said in a soft voice to keep from showing her sadness to her beloved friend.

Jeff opened it care full and opened the box. His blue eyes grew wide with shock, inside the box was a leather bracelet with a sterling silver name plate connected to the leather cords.  
His name was craved into the metal plate with black lettering.

"You must had spent tons of money on this (y/n), where the he'll did you even get the money to get this?!" Jeff said with shock as he stared at the girl. 

(Y/n) chuckled softly and ran her hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"I just saved all my money up and did lots of jobs here and there around the neighborhood." (Y/n) said sheepishly.

Jeff hugged the girl once again and took in her scent, trying to hold on to his time with her for a little longer.

A idea popped into his head and he grabbed the girl's hand and ran to towards the woods to the tree where they first met.

Taking out a small pocket knife he began to crave his initials and (y/n)'s into the bark of the tree.

Once he was finished he looked at (y/n) once again with a emotion that he never showed her, love, it was love in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I-it isn't much but I want you to have something that is at least memorable." Jeff said as he blushed a bright red but he continued talking.  
"(Y-y/n) I don't know how I got these feelings but I think that I'm in love with you, I just want you to know that." 

(Y/n) couldn't take it anymore and tears slipped from her (e/c) eyes.  
She threw herself at him and kissed his cheek softly.

After staying there for a few moments they returned to the moving van where Liu waited patiently.

(Y/n) swore she saw jealously when he saw Jeff but it soon disappeared when his eyes met hers.

Jeff hugged her one last time and left Liu and (y/n) so he could say his goodbyes to her.

"I'm going to miss you (y/n)." Liu said with a teary smile.

"Me too, Liu." (Y/n) said as she wiped her tears away.

(Y/n) handed him his gift and smiled at him through her tears.

Luis opened it and was just as shocked as Jeff.   
His gift was sterling silver dog tags with his name engraved into one and the other was engraved with the words Forever Best Friends.

Liu put them on and hugged her tightly, slightly tighter then Jeff.

"Thank you (y/n), I love it." Liu said as he buried his face into her soft hair.

Liu pulled away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket.  
It was engraved with tiny but readable words, Best Friend.

(Y/n) smiled and turned around so Liu could put the necklace on her.

"Oh, Liu thank you." (Y/n) said as she hugged him.

Liu smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"No problem (y/n)." He said happily.

Tears slipped from his green eyes as he let go of her.

He could hear his mother and father calling for him, telling him they had to go now.

"Liu, promise me you and Jeff will write to me once your settled." (Y/n) said as a rush of fresh tears ran down her face.

"I promise that will be the first thing that we do when we get to our new house." Liu said as he let go of his friend.

Liu said goodbye once again and ran to his parents and brother who were waiting for him.

Within the next few weeks (y/n) received her promised letters and she wrote back.

Every letter was dear to her, way more important then her precious sleep, but then they just suddenly stopped coming..........


	2. Separated between two Jeff x Reader x Liu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few years pace (y/n) is graduating from high school, what secrets will she finally discover?

(Y/n) looked into the mirror once again and sighed.

She was dressed in her cap and gown with the tassel swing slightly with every small movement she made.

Graduation day, the most memorable moment in a teenagers life. A time where they all looked back at the past school years, sad but happy they made through life.

But not for (y/n), she wanted her friends there, the ones that seemed to had vanished.

This was supposed to be the day that (y/n), Jeff and Liu go and party to they were all drunk and have a good time.

(Y/n)'s mother walked in and smiled at her daughter as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"My baby girl is all grown and now she's ready to leave to college." Her mother said as she hugged her from behind.

(Y/n) smiled and turned towards her mother and hugged her back.

Then her father walked in and smiled just was brightly as her mother.

"Are you two ready to go?" Her father said happily.

The two women smiled and left the room to go to (y/n)'s school gym for the last time.

(After Graduation) 

The day was finally over with and now night had fallen over the sleepy little neighborhood.

(Y/n) was in the basement packing up her items and cleaning up the years worth of dust.

As she moved a vase to the side a stack of envelops fell to the floor.

Curiousity came to her mind as she grabbed them up and looked to see who they belong to.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked who they were addressed too.  
They were all hers and they were from Jeffrey and Liu Woods.

Tearing open the first one that was on the stack with a shaky hand.  
She read them as tears slid down her (s/c) skin.

All of those years her parents lied to her, told her that her letters never arrived, and she believed them.

Grabbing the letters and the last box she made her way up the stairs to the living room where her parents were.

"You lied to me, you told me that they never came, that they just stopped writing!" (Y/n) yelled as she sobbed loudly.

Her parents looked at each other with disbelief on their faces.

"(Y/n) we were protecting you, we didn't want you to get hurt." (Y/n)'s father said as he stood up.

"From what? They were my friends!" (Y/n) screamed as she slammed her fist on the coffee table.

Her parents looked at each other again this time with worry.

"Honey, we can't tell you, it would break your heart." Her mother said as her hand reached out to hold her.

(Y/n) backed away and walked to the front door with her box and letters in hand.

Her parents walked behind her trying to catch up with their daughter.

"(Y/n) you don't understand, we are trying to protect you and your memories of your friends!" Her father said as he looked at (y/n).

(Y/n) put the last box in her car and looked at her father and mother with pure anger.

"Protecting me from what? Having friends!" (Y/n) said with as her tears continued to fall down from her eyes.

Her parents stood there trying to find their voice once again, but failed as their daughter opened her car door and got in.

(Y/n) turned her car on and drove out of her driveway and left into the night.

She couldn't believe that her parents lied to her.   
Pain filled her heart as she turned out of the neighborhood.

Soon she was at the front of her apartment building, she grabbed her boxes and turned off her car.

As soon she got into her apartment she threw herself on her bed just wanting to get some sleep.

Her dreams were filled with her friends and all her memories that she had, from playing in the woods to swimming in the lake at night.

When morning came she showered and looked at her letters again, and then a idea popped into her head.

Getting her bag and the letters she walked out the door and into her car.

She decided that she was going to give them a visit and apologize for her absence.   
She didn't care what her parents were trying to protect her from, all she cared about was seeing her friends once again.

It wasn't a long drive from where she was and was happy that she'll be able to see her friends.

She walked up to the door and knocked in it. She was slightly trembling from excitement. 

After five minutes no one answered so she knocked again and waited and still no answer.

A women walking by stopped and looked at the girl.

"No ones going to answer you sweetie, the whole family living there was killed all except one boy named Jeffrey." The old women said.

(Y/n) froze and looked at the elder women with shock. 

"H-how and where is Jeffery? " (y/n) said with a shaky voice. 

The old women invited her to her house for a cup of tea and told her the story.

Never in her life had she thought that Jeff could do such a thing, to beat up three boys by himself and then survive after his whole body was set on fire.

"Dear, no one knows what happened to him but I do warn you that there is a killer on lose so please I beg you to be careful." The women said looking at (y/n) with a sad glint in her baby blue eyes.

(Y/n) nodded and thanked the women for her time and left.

The sun was started to set and (y/n) decided to take a short walk through the woods. Thoughts filled her mind once again.  
She lost her friends and now she was left with nothing. 

Lost within her thoughts she failed to notice the shadows that were watching her intently.

(Y/n) looked around as she felt breeze past by her, she felt as someone was watching her every move, examining her.

"Go...To...Sleep ." A voice said behind her.

Before she could move something sharp sank into her back.

(Y/n) cried out in pain a pushed the person away and started running for her life.

She ran blindly through the woods and stumbled on rocks and logs that were in her way.

She stopped and held on to a tree trying to catch her breath. As she held tighter to the tree she felt paper crumple underneath her hand.

She grabbed the paper and looked at it scared at what lay before her.

It was a drawing of a man with a black suit with the word "no" written everywhere.

She didn't dare turn around and look behind her.

(Y/n) began to run again hoping to escape with her life.  
She wanted to live she wanted to see her parents one last time.

Insane laughter rang behind her and (y/n) screamed loudly behind her.

The pain in her back increased with her every breath, but she kept running.

That was until the person behind her tackled her to the forest floor.

Her attacker straddled her waist and kept her underneath him.  
His face was hidden by his hair and his white hood.

"Why the sad face, doll I'm going to make you as beautiful as I am." The man said as he pulled back his hood.

(Y/n) screamed in horror as she looked at his face.  
The man's face was white like snow and his eyelids were burned off making the area around his eyes black.   
But the most horrifying thing was his smile, a smile that was craved into his face.

"Aren't I BEAUTIFUL!!" The man yelled as he pricked his knife up ready to stab the girl to death.

"Jeffery stop what your doing!" A deep voice said as a black tentacle wrapped at the man's hand that held the knife.

Tears filled (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes as the name repeated in her head.

"J-Jeff?" Was all they (y/n) could say as she stared at the man.

Jeffrey's eyes widen slightly (could they get any bigger?) As he turned to the girl.

"(Y-y/n)" Jeff choked out as he took in all of her features.

(Y/n) couldn't take anymore of the pain and excitement and passed out before she could say another word.

"(Y/n)!" Jeff said as he lightly shook her by her shoulders.

Slender man stepped out of the shadows and put a tentacle on his shoulder.

"Jeff she needs medical attention, let's bring her back to the mansion before she loses too much blood." Slender said. 

Jeff nodded and carried (y/n) as they ran through the dark woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness.

That was all there was darkness that seemed to be never ending.

(Y/n) couldn't move, the only thing she could do was look around.

It seemed like she was floating and falling at the same time, it really wasn't clear what was going on at the time.

"You are destined for greatness, child." A female voice said.  
The voice sounded ancient , something that had a much greater knowledge than any other human  
being.

The voice seem to come from nowhere and it echoed through the pool of darkness.

(Y/n) looked all around, trying to find the women who was talking to her.

"Destined for what?" (Yn) said as she spun around in circles.

A bright light flooded the darkness and pierced through (y/n)'s eyesight.

Her eyes had a burning sensation and her head was pounding, her right arm felt as someone had set fire to it.

(Y/n) screamed as pain consumed her body.  
"It's time to wake up child." The women said as everything went blank.

(Y/n)'s eyes shot opened and she quickly sat up, only to regret that decision as pain shot through her back.

After a minute or two had passed the pain had died down and (y/n) looked at her surroundings.

The walls where white and and silver cabinets with medical supplies aligned the walls.

"I'm in a hospital?" (Y/n) said to herself.

Taking another look around she saw shelves filled with books and hospital equipment in the corner of the room.

After looking around the room she sighed and put her hand on her face.

She quickly moved her hand from her face and looked at her arm.  
Her arms were wrapper neatly with white bandages along with her chest.

(Y/n) blushed slightly and looked to the white floor.  
Someone had taken care of her wounds but however the person was got a good long look at her chest.

"I see your awake child." A deep voice said.

(Y/n) looked up to see a man with snow white skin that lacked facial features that ever human being had.

Most people would have screamed in horror the sight, but (y/n) looked at him with a surprised but curious expression.

Fear wasn't on her mind, just simple curiosity of who this man or creature was and why she was there.

Silence filled the room as the two just stared at each for what had seem like a eternity.

"I am Slenderman and I was also the one who attended to your wounds." Slenderman said as he 'looked' at the girl.

"And I did not look at your chest, child." He added as he read the young girls mind.

(Y/n) just nodded and didn't say anything about Slender said.

"I'm (y/n) and uh, thank you for not looking and caring for me." (Y/n) said with a shy smile as a light blush came across her face.

Slenderman nodded and looked to towards window as if he was in deep thought.  
Silence filled the room once again and this time it was a bit unnerving.

It was like there was a sense of danger.

"Do you know why you are here, (y/n), do you realize your 'gift' yet?" Slenderman said turning to the girl his voice had warning type of tone. 

(Y/n) frowned at him and shook her head. She had heard of people having gifts but she never known she had one.

Slenderman man sighed as he looked at the girl.   
How could a strong power be in this girl?  
A young girl who rather go to parties and get totally wasted, was the one that fate choose to carry the world.

"Would you like an explanation about your gift?" Slenderman said.

Who wouldn't want a explanation?!

(Y/n) nodded.

Then Slenderman began his tale.....

(Explanation Time)

Your bloodline on your mother's side has always had this gift.  
You see this gift is what everybody wants, to be able to decipher the world's secrets and see the unknown.  
Your grandma had this gift and she too, tried to get rid of it when she found the gifts new powers to read any text, even text of a alien and demonic.  
Your life will be in danger for there is one person who wants it to take over the world and throw it into fear, his name is Zalgo.

You also have the memories of those who had this gift before you, which are there for you to learn from what they had learned long ago. 

But there are many things that even I don't know about your power.

(End of Explanation)

"How do you know if I'm even the right person?" (Y/n) said as she looked at Slender.

Slenderman walked over to the girl and touched a spot on her shoulder on her right arm.

(Y/n) looked down and gasp, a flame mark with a eye was on her shoulder.

"The people who had this gift were called Seekers and now that titled is now yours." Slenderman said as he turned away from the girl.

(Y/n) looked at the tiled floor deep within her thoughts, that was until something that had been bugging her after the explanation.

"How do you know so much about my bloodline and my gift?" (Y/n) said as she scooted away from the man slowly.

Slenderman could sense her suspicion and he sighed.

"Child I have been on this earth for centuries, and I have seen many of your ancestors that held that gift, but I never talked to any of them or got any information of what they knew. I simply just studied their actions." Slenderman said.

Before (y/n) could say anything else a boy with a white hoodie walked into the room with his face hidden by his black hair and his white hood.

"Jeffrey, I told you many times about wearing your hood up when your inside." Slenderman said sternly as he turned to look at the boy.

Jeff pushed his hood off his head and kept his hair in his face.

He was afraid to look at (y/n), she we his best friend and he stabbed her in the back, literally stabbed her.

In his hands was a silver tray carrying (y/n)'s lunch, Masky decided that he should patch things up with his friend after what he did.

Slenderman read Jeff's mind and if he could he would've smirked.

''I will explain more to you later (y/n), but you must eat and rest for right now, plus I think Jeffery has a few things he wants to talk about." Slenderman said before he teleported out of the room.

Jeff stood there frozen in time and fear of a bad reaction, after all he did almost kill (y/n).

Silence filled the small room, a very thick and uncomfortable silence that the two couldn't help but to feel as they were drowning in.

"Jeff, i-is that really you?" (Y/n) managed to say without choking on her words.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry that I stabbed you, I wasn't in my right mind." Jeff said finally looking into (y/n)'s eyes.

(Y/n) just chuckled at the boy as he stared at her in shock.

She wasn't mad or even upset about him stabbing her, she could care less about how he even looked like, she was happy that she had her friend back.

"Jeff I don't even care that you stabbed me or that you almost killed me I'm happy that I finally found you!" (Y/n) said smiling happily at her friend.

Jeff smiled softly and put her tray on the nightstand next to her.

Tears of joy and sadness filled his eyes and trailed down his face.

"Y-you really forgive me after all I done, even that I killed my whole family?" Jeff said as he backed away a little from the girl.

(Y/n) sighed softly and looked at Jeff with remorse.

Somehow she could see that he regretted killing his family, especially his brother. She could feel his feelings of darkness that laid within his now cold heart.

Maybe this was what Slenderman meant by her having a gift, or maybe she was just good at reading people's emotions.

"Jeff, I forgive you even if you did kill your brother who was also my best friend, but I now know that you are safe and somewhere deep inside you is the same old Jeffery Woods that I met all those years ago." (Y/n) said as her own tears fell from her face.

Jeff hugged her tightly, afraid that he would wake up from this dream and (y/n) would be gone from his arms.

(Y/n) hugged back unaware of the piercing green eyes that watched with hate from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear faithful readers!  
> Thank you for being patient with me!  
> This chapter belongs to everyone's favorite man, Liu!

Liu watched with anger as (y/n) and his brother embraced each other.

'Disgusting......just sickening.'

Was all that was all that was on Liu's mind as he watched them.

Jumping from the tree he quietly made his way back to Zalgo's secret hideout that was located deep with a dark maze-like cave.

"How could she chose him over me?" Liu growled to himself as he continued to run through the woods.

Out of air he stopped running and sat down to rest.  
The sound of rushing water caught his at ten and he looked to his side.

He walked up to the stream and looked down at his reflect.

His face was covered with stitches and his cheeks had stitches close to his lips that made a smile.

This was all Jeff's doing, he made him look like this.

Liu had barley survived his brother's attack.  
As he lay in that hospital bed waiting for all those transplants he promised himself that he would kill all the bad guys, starting with Jeff.

Then Zalgo came along and offered him a deal that he wouldn't refuse.  
A deal that would help him cleanse this unholy, dirty world of evil.

He would also gain a companion, a beautiful girl that had (h/c) hair and sparking (e/c) eyes, none other than the Ms.Seeker herself.

Together they would clean this world of the scrum bags that inhabit the world and Jeff's lifeless body would be Liu's trophy.

Of course it would take sometime for (y/n) to forgive him for such deed, but she would grow to love him.

He smiled wickedly to himself at the thought.

Liu stood up from the ground and made his way to the cave, barely able to hold on to his sanity.

Jane looked up from her magazine and chuckled at the boy.

"Got any information on that Seeker girl?" Jane said as a dark smile came upon her lips.

Jane and Liu got together perfectly fine, seeing as they were both victims of Jeff's attack and were seeking revenge on him.

"I knew that she already means a lot to that smile-face bastard." Liu growled as he remembered the sight of the two.

"Speaking of the Seeker, wasn't she your friend?" Jane asked a bit curious at the situation.

Liu looked at her and chuckled softly.

"No, she was my best friend, and my first love." Liu said as he smirked to himself.

Jane laughed softly and looked at her friend.

"A bit cliche, don't you think?" Jane said chucking.

Liu just shrugged and walked towards the door that lead to Zalgo's lair.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in, the last time he was here he managed to make Zalgo furious, just because he failed in kidnapping (y/n) in broad daylight.

Zalgo was looking right at him, he couldn't bare to see the sight of the creature it was such a horrible sight.

"Did you get the acquired information?" The demon said as he looked into Liu's green eyes.

"Yes my lord, I learned that the Seeker is bow aware of her powers and also that Jeff is already attached to the girl." Liu said as he bowed before the creature.

Demonic laughter filled the room, that made Liu's skin crawl.

He just wanted to rid the world of this horrible creature, this thing made him disgusted with himself but he would have to listen to this fool if he wanted his plan to work.

"That's good my little minion.'' Zalgo said laughing even louder.

Liu shivered once again as he closed his green eyes tightly.

Liu swore he could feel his stomach fluids coming up from his stomach, if he stayed any longer he swore he would throw up right now.

"You are excused for the day, Liu now go do whatever." Zalgo said as he sat on his throne.

Liu nodded and quickly made his way out if there.

Jane just looked at him and sighed.

"If you are really disgusted by him why do you even work for him?" Jane said looking at her friend.

Liu met his friends eyes and sighed himself.

"You know why Jane, after all you are a part of my plan." Liu said sternly.

Not wanting to start another bloody argument she just nodded and went back to reading her article.

Liu walked to his room that was as cold as the Antarctic, all most like his heart right now.

He walked over to his bed and flopped himself down out of exhaustion.

His plan would come to play soon but right now wasn't the time but it would come soon.

Then (y/n) would soon be in his arms.

She would be all his and nothing would stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates!!!!  
> I had just been so busy with my highschool life and the struggles of a freshmen.  
> Thank you for your patients and support!!!
> 
> Love  
> -Dolphinea

After (y/n) finished up her lunch and got dressed, she headed downstairs with Jeff by her side.

"So, let me get this straight there is more people like you?" (Y/n) asked as she reached the last step.

Jeff sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, and some are quite annoying, but I learned to get along with them." Jeff said.

As if on cue, a brown haired boy with goggles fell face first on the floor, he got up quickly and looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

His eyes were a light brown, like milk chocolate. The boy smiled and looked at Jeff with sparkling eyes.

"Who's this Jeff, she's so cute! Dose she like waffles? Do you like waffles?" The boy said as he continued to ask more questions and began to twitch a little.

Jeff just sighed out of annoyance, while (Y/n) giggled softly.

"Toby this is (y/n), (y/n) this is Toby he's bipolar so be careful when you talk to him." Jeff said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Toby than turned and glared at Jeff as he pulled out a hatchet from nowhere.

"What did you say Jeff? Do you have a problem with me?" Toby shouted at the older boy.

(Y/n) put her hand on Toby's shoulder and smiled at him a graceful smile.

"I love waffles, maybe we can eat some later." (Y/n) said hoping to change Toby's attitude.

Toby turned to (y/n) and hugged her tightly, making all the bones in (y/n)'s body pop.

"Yayy, (y/n) your cool I'm going to go make some waffles now!" Toby said as he let the girl go and ran off to what (y/n) assumed was the kitchen.

"He just fell to the floor and get up with our saying anything." (Y/n) said as she looked to where Toby disappeared.

"He's immune to pain, he doesn't feel anything that hurts him." Jeff said as he shrugged.

They continued to look around the mansion, Jeff was looking for more of his friends to introduce (y/n) to, after all she could never go back home or her normal life.

Eventually then ran into a black and white clown with a cone nose.

"Hello Jeff, and you must be (y/n) would you like some candy?" The clown said as he pulled out candy.

(Y/n) nodded and tried to get the candy but Jeff slapped it out of her hand.

(Y/n) turned to Jeff and frownwd, all she wanted was a one damn piece of candy.

"That was rude Jeffrey." The clown said as he crossed his arms.

"(Y/n) this is Laughing Jack, and when he offers you candy please don't take it." Jeff said as he sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Why not, it's just candy isn't it?" (Y/n) asked innocently.

Jeff looked at her with a warning look.

"Let's just say you don't take candy from strangers." Jeff said quickly.

Laughing Jack looked a bit annoyed as he walked away from the two but a soft smile found a way to his black lips.

He liked (y/n) already, she reminded him of the happy innocence he once had.

Next person that they met was BEN, or BEN DROWNED.

At first (y/n) thought she was seeing things, but when she realized that he was actually real, she decided that she was not going to play Majora's mask ever again.

Then there was Eyeless Jack, who happened to be eating a kidney at the moment and scared (y/n) shot less.  
But he was a very nice guy.

Masky and Hoodie won (y/n)'s friendship quickly, she found them really shy and quite adorable.

"Good, that only leaves one person left." Jeff said as he knocked on a baby pink door.

A little girl with beautiful green eyes opened the door as she clutched a teddy bear in the other.

(Y/n) smiled at the girl sweetly and ignored the blood on her forehead and her dirty pink dress, after all she was in a house full of killers.

"Hello, I'm (y/n) and you are." (Y/n) said sweetly.

The Girl looked at (y/n) for a little before she answered her.

"I'm Sally, can I call you mommy?" Sally said as a smile spread across her sweet face.

(Y/n) chuckled and looked at the girl.

"Sure, you can call me mommy." Y/n) said.

(Y/n) wasn't bothered by this at all, she had been babysitting for a long time and was used to being called mommy.

Jeff smiled softly at (y/n) as she continued to talk to Sally, who was laughing at a joke that (y/n) said.

He got this feeling, a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time, love.

He was falling for (y/n) all over again.

Sally smiled and closed her door, Sally was going to take a nap and (y/n) didn't want to jeep the tired girl up any longer.

She turned to Jeff, who had a lost look across his face.

"Hey Jeff are you there?" (Y/n) asked as she waved her hand in front of the boy.

Jeff jump up a little and nodded, taking her hand, he led he th the last place they needed to visit.

"This is your room, if you need anything I'll be right next door." Jeff said as he opened the door to (y/n)'s new room.

(Y/n)s eyes widened with shock as she was met with the room of her dreams, and she was surprised to find some of her stuff already there waiting for her.

"This is awesome!" (Y/n) yelled in happiness as she ran and jumped a on her bed.

Jeff stared at the girl with a blank expression as he watched her.

Suddenly a dog ran past him and jumped onto the bed abd began to snuggle next to (y/n).

"I see that Smile dog has taken a liking to you." Jeff said as he watched his dog playing with (y/n).

(Y/n) just laughed and began to pet the smiling dog with red and black fur.

Things were already looking up.........for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Days seemed to pass quickly in the mansion.

(Y/n) had finally made friends with all that resided in the Slender mansion, especially Sally.

Slenderman also had encouraged her to learn her newly found powers, and train with the boys so she could protect herself, if needed.

(Y/n) found herself amazed by her power and strength.

She could read any language and could predict some people's actions before they were made, she could even make people see what she wanted them to see!

But she hadn't received any visions from the original Seekers, yet and she was getting pretty inpatient.

(Y/n) let out a sigh as she looked at the surrounding woods.

"Hey, (y/n) your suppose to be paying attention!" BEN said as he flew right up to her face.

Gaining the girl's attention BEN began show ing her ways to dodge attacks that Zalgo might make, after almost he was a demon and could most likely be able to teleport to other places.

But (y/n)'s attention wasn't kept for long, once again she turned to the surrounding forest and looked closely.

She felt as if someone was watching her closely, watching her every move and action she made.

(In the woods)

Liu stared at the girl with a look of interest.

(Y/n) was no longer the girl who would ran around the forest and play hide and seek,she was still the Seeker in this game of life something's just never change.

Her body was now one of a grown women, but she still had her childhood grace.

"It won't be long now (y/n)." Liu said as he just watched her go in the mansion with the elf wannabe.

Jane just growled in annoyance as she spotted Jeff taking Smile dog for a walk.

"I just want my revenge!" Jane said as she broke a log with the pressure she was putting on it.

Liu turned to her with a evil look within his eyes.

"In due time Jane, in due time." Liu said as he chuckled darkly as he threw his knife at a tree.

The knife stuck into the old tree and Liu just smirked.

Jane just chuckled at her friend, she could tell that his dark side was coming out, something that she loved to see.  
Liu was very violent in this state, and a bit bloodthirsty.

(Back to reader-chan)

(Y/n) sat in her room thinking about the days that had passed in the mansion and the women's voice that she heard.

Who was she, and how in the world did this whole Seeker thing happen?

Her (e/c) eyes began to feel heavy and she was soon falling in a deep sleep.

(Y/n) was standing in the middle of a Indian village.

People were running around doing their daily chores and children played around.

Her dream seemed too real, far too real for it to even be a dream.

But soon a old women was began dragged by two men and brought her before, what (y/n) assumed was the tribe's chief. 

The women let out a evil and twisted laugh as she looked into the eyes of the chief.

"The tribe council has decided to spare your life, even after your terrible crime." The chief said coldly and with no emotion.

The women just laughed darkly and gave the chief a wicked look and the women's black eyes turned to the chief's wife.

Her eyes had a mischievous gleam to them as she met the wife's beautiful brown eyes.

"The first child she bears will be cursed with the gift of ultimate knowledge, and whatever gender that child is will spread the curse to their grandchildren." The women said with a demonic voice. 

The chief looked at the women in horror.

The women just looked at him with the most sickening face known to man.

"T-take her away!" The chief yield to the people that were holding her by her arms.

The land turned dark and cold, and the people that was there disappeared like thin air. 

A girl with black raven hair and glowing red colored eyes stood before her with the same mark tattooed into her arm, the same arm that (y/n) had on her arm.

The girl frowned at her and gave her a warning look.

"This gift is a Curse." The red eyed girl said darkly.

"Hey (y/n) wake up, your having a bad dream, wake up!" A voice called out to her.

(Y/n) sat up quickly and took in deep gulps of air.  
Sweat ran down her face and her heart was beating rapidly,like if she ran a whole marathon without stopping.

Sally looked at (y/n) with a worried look in her forest green eyes.

"Are you okay mommy, you where shouting really loud?" Sally asked with a shaky voice as she held her teddy bear tightly.

(Y/n) put a small uneasy smile on her face and looked at Sally with sparkling (e/c) eyes.

"Yeah,I'm okay it was just a bad dream Sally,well at least I think that was a dream." (Y/n) said saying the last part softly.

Sally smiled softly and gave (y/n) a hug.

"When I get bad dreams, I always Hugh my teddy bear and hum a lullaby." Sally said as she yawned softly.

(Y/n) looked at her clock and noticed it was almost midnight, she had been sleeping for almost four hours.

(Y/n) looked at Sally's tired eyes and smiled softly to herself.

"Thank you Sally, you could go back to bed now sorry for scaring you." (Y/n) said as she brushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of Sally's face.

Sally smiled and walked back into her room.

(Y/n) sighed and fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

She couldn't do and take a walk around the woods in this hour, with all the danger that lurked at night, and she couldn't walk around the house waking people up.

She still remembered that Jeff said to ask him if she ever needed something, but he might be asleep already.

Sighing (y/n) got off her bed and walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror.

She looked horrible, bags were under her eyes and her face was pale.  
Her hair was a sticking up in odd ways.

A knock on the window in her room made her stop her action and walk back into the room.

Green eyes seemed to glow in the dark as the watched (y/n).

(Y/n) opened the window and looked careful out the window.

Something jumped and tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shhh.....everything is alright, I'm going to move my hand, no screaming okay?" The voice said in a calming tone.

(Y/n) nodded and calmed down as she stared into the eyes of the person that laid on top of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" (Y/n) said softly as she glared at the person.

The person sighed and looked into (y/n) (e/c) eyes.

"You really don't remember your friend?" The man said as he chuckled lowly.

"L-Liu?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Liu........"

Liu had changed from the last time she saw but he hadn't changed like Jeff had.

His face had stitches that made a smile and he wore a green scarf and his hair was bit longer.

"I-I thought you died!" (Y/n) said as she sat up.

Liu looked at her and shook head.

"I was barely alive, I crawled out if the house and had to wait for my organ transplants. The doctors said I would never make it." Liu said as he looked into (y/n) (e/c) eyes.

(Y/n) never noticed that Liu was straddling her and just smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Jeff will be so happy to find out that your okay!" (Y/n) said as her eyes twinkled in the dark.

Liu's eyes widened and anger took over his calm green eyes.

"No, that bastard took everything away from me, I swear if I see him I'll kill him!" Liu said raising his voice with every word.

(Y/n) eyes filled with fear and sadnees as she tried to push Liu off of her, but had no success.

Footsteps walked to her door quickly and the door the door without any hesitation.

"(Y/n) is everything all rig-who the hell are you?!" Jeff said as he opened the door and pulled out his knife.

Liu chuckled darkly a got up and stared into his brothers eyes with a devilish smirk.

"Have you already forgotten your big brother,Jeff?" Liu said growling in a dark voice.

Jeff stood there in shock and realization as he stared at his older brother.

"Liu....how did you live?" Jeff said as he lowers his knife and his dark eyes softened.

Liu got closer like if he was going to hug Jeff and took a swing at him.  
Jeff moved quickly and stared at his brother with disbelief as Liu took another swing at him which cut his arm.

"Liu, stop, please, don't hurt him!" (Y/n) screamed at the two.

Jeff soon realized that if he wanted to live he had to fight back, even if it hurt him to wound his brother.

Laughing Jack was the first to come out of his room and Slenderman teleported into (y/n)'s room.

Jeff swung his knife at his brother blocking his attack and kicked his lower leg.

Liu feel to the floor and got back up quickly and tackled Jeff to the floor, making the two of them tumble down the stairs.

(Y/n) screamed and ran into the hallway following after the two boys.

"(Y/n), no it isn't safe down there!" Laughing Jack said as he grabbed her by her waist and kept her from going down the stairs.

"L.j, let go of me, there my friends I can't lose them again!" (Y/n) yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Laughing Jack, keep (y/n) safe, I'll get the others." Slenderman said as he teleported to a different room.

(Downstairs)

Liu and Jeff were blocking every move and kick that the two had to throw at each other.

Jeff didn't want to fight Liu but it was getting harder yo block every hit when he was losing his sanity fast.

"Liu I don't want to do this!" Jeff said as he pushed his brother into the wall.

Liu just laughed and looked at his brother.

"You should've thought about before you tried to kill me!" Liu said as he pushed and kicked his brother.

Blood soaked Jeff's right arm, where Liu had managed to slice him at blood his blood had soaked through his jacket staining it a dark red.

Jeff finally lost it, his sanity had disappeared and all that was left was the monster that killed many.

Jeff ran at Liu and kicked the knife out of his hand leacing Liu defenseless. 

Now it was Liu's turn to got stabbed and defend off his younger brothers assault.

Liu tackled Jeff to the floor and fought over the knife, like kids fighting for the t.v remote.

(Upstairs)

"L.j, I have to stop them, just let me go!" (Y/n) screamed as she struggled in Laughing Jack's grip.

Eyeless Jack ran out from his room with his knife with Hoodie and Masky behind him.

"Take (y/n) to her room and keep her there till it's over!" Eyeless Jack said as he ran down the stairs with the two following behind him.

Laughing Jack nodded and dragged (y/n) into her room and locked the door behind him.

(Y/n) tore away from him and looked at him with a pleading look.

"Jack, you gotta let me go down there, their the only people left from my normal life!" (Y/n) shouted as tears fell from her (e/c) eyes.

Laughing Jack shook his head and looked at (y/n) in her eyes.

"Look kiddo, I understand that they are your friends , but they are not the same, their dangerous in this state." Laughing Jack said softly.

(Y/n) fell to her knees and sobbed loudly as she felt her heart break into two.

She wanted her friends back to normal, she wanted it to be like the old days, instead of their bloody desires of today.

Laughing Jack pitied the girl, she wasn't made for such a cruel fate that had been bestowed upon her.

She was carefree and fragile, and now she had to deal with a demon who wanted her power and her two best friends trying to kill each other.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry you had to have this fate, but when this is all over maybe just maybe you can live a normale life." Laughing Jack said as he walked over to her and held her in his arms.

(Downstairs) 

Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie joined in the fight as soon as they reached the last step.

Jeff was pinned against the wall of the kitchen with Liu trying to make Jeff slice his own neck.

Eyeless Jack pulled the brown haired boy away from their friend and threw him to the ground.

The small team managed to surround the defenseless boy within seconds.

Liu growled at all three of them with a wicked look in his green eyes.

A grin came upon his lips as he looked at the window that was next to the backdoor.

"Hey, Jane I need backup!" Liu yelled as he smirked at the boys in front of him.

A crash filled the room and there was Jane smirking and ready for her revenge.

Jeff on the other hand was bloodthirsty and ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

Jeff was the first to attack the girl causing a distraction for the boys surrounding Liu.

Liu pushed Masky out of his way and ran for his knife with Eyeless Jack hot on his trail.

Liu grabbed his trusty weapon and prepared himself for his escape.

As Eyeless Jack and the others got closer, Liu grabbed a vase and threw it at them, making it break into a million pieces as it it one of them.

Liu dashed for the door and grabbed his friend away from her fight and turned to face the group one last time.

"This is just the beginning, and when we finally have (y/n), your heads will be my trophies." Liu said as he slammed the back door and ran off into the dark woods with Jane trailing behind him.

As soon as he was gone a door from upstairs flew open with a loud bang and the sound of fast footsteps came down the stairs.

Jeff grinned widely and ran to the front of the steps, his sanity hadn't come back to him and the lust for blood wasn't satisfied yet.

(Y/n) rushed down the stairs with tears in her eyes as she ran to her friend.

Masky and Hoodie ran over and pulled Jeff away, sensing that their companion had not yet got his sanity back.

"What are you guys doing?" (Y/n) yelled as she watched her friend struggle in hi a captors arms.

"(Y-Y/n) it's not safe get back!" Masky yelled at the girl as he tried to hold on to Jeff who just laughed like a maniac.

(Y/n) just ran to them anyways and picked her hand up and smacked Jeff right in the face.

The slap echoed throughout the house and everything fell silent.

Masky and Hoodie stood in shock and surprise as Jeff stopped moving in their grip.

(Y/n) (l/n), just slapped the crap out of one of the world's feared murderer, Jeff the killer, who was known for his everlasting smile and his brutal killing style.

Jeff slowly turned his head to look at his friend who stood in front of him with her tear stained face, unafraid and with the look of a warrior.

He swore he could see a red gleam in her (e/c) eyes, one that showed fearlessness and bravery.

Tears welled up in his eyes, once again his insanity almost made him lose a friend.

"(Y/n).............." Jeff managed to say before he fell to his knees and let out loud harsh sobs of pain.

(Y/n) lowered herself to the ground and hugged Jeff and joined in his crying, knowing that the worst was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

When morning had arrived, Slenderman was sure to tell everyone who wasn't involved in last night's situation.

He warned them and set down new rules for the time being, they were to protect everyone, but to mostly to protect (y/n).

Rule 1  
Everyone will be in bed by ten, or sent to their rooms.  
(The rule doesn't applies to those on a "mission/killing spree)

Rule 2  
Windows and doors are to be locked at all times.

Rule 3  
Don't break any of the rules, because Slenderman is watching you, always watching you.

(Y/n) was glad that the rules weren't to overbearing, but having to go to sleep at ten was a little to childish, she was a grown women after all.

She really didn't care about the rules, what she cared about was her friends, especially Jeff at the moment.

After last night's events, Jeff hadn't spoke a word all day, he hadn't even protested against the rules.

He just stayed in his room all day, doing nothing.

"I'm worried about Jeff." (Y/n) said to Masky, who sat beside her eating cheesecake.

"I am too, Jeff usually would say some remark to Slender and get on his nerves." Masky said as he turned to the girl.

(Y/n) looked at him and sighed, she wondered why he didn't take his mask off to eat his cheesecake, but she really didn't care about it.

"You changed him,(y/n), in a good way." Masky said happily.

(Y/n) gave the brown hailed boy a confused and questioning look.

"What do you mean I changed him, he still the same to me." (Y/n) said slightly frowning.

Masky giggled a little before turning to her direction.

"He's nicer and he gets along with everyone a little better. Before you came he was a bit of a....well he was a complete asswhole." Masky said.

Eyeless Jack who heard the whole conversation, all so joined in.

"Masky's right you know, Jeff would get on everyone's nerves." E.j said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a kidney.

(Y/n) shivered and looked at Masky's mask.

"I really did change him, I guess." (Y/n) said with a small giggle.

"You should talk to him, I think you understand him better than we do. Eyeless Jack said as he bit into the bloody organ.

(Y/n) nodded and walked out of the kitchen, trying to hold in her lunch, how did everyone deal with watching E.j eating kidneys.

(Y/n) walked up the stairs and past the other rooms, until she reached the ever so familiar black door.

She knocked softly and waited for Jeff to answer the door.

The door finally opened after five minutes and Jeff didn't look so good either.

He looked like he hadn't slept in ages his hair was wild and he looked sickly he also didn't have a shirt on.

Jeff leaned on the door way and looked at (y/n) with no emotion in his face.

"Can I come in?" (Y/n) asked as a small but not noticeable blush came upon her face.

Jeff nodded and opened the door to let the girl in his room.

(Y/n) looked around Jeff's room and was surprised that it was neat and clean.

The room was painted black along with his curtains and and his bed.

Jeff sat on his bed and motioned for (y/n) to sit next to him, which (y/n) did even though she was turning bright red.

"Jeff, are you okay?" (Y/n) asked as she looked to the wooden floor.

Jeff looked at her with a frown and looked at the picture of him and Liu when they were kids.

"Do I look okay, do you really think I'll be okay after my own brother tried to kill me?" Jeff said growling in anger.

(Y/n) looked at Jeff uncertain on what to do, she was about to leave when a voice in her head told her to stay and be brave.

"No, that's why I'm asking you Jeff, and from the looks of it your not fine so you might as well tell me what's going on." (Y/n) said as she looked Jeff straight in the eyes with a stern look.

Jeff just growled and got off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror before he smashed it into pieces with hi fist.

His knuckles were bleeding bad, but Jeff didn't care he just let out a dark chuckle.

"You think you understand,do you? But you don't. I'm no longer the same person you met all those years ago (y/n), I'm a killer, a monster who prays on the innocent. I'm freak and my brother wants me dead." Jeff said as he smiled darkly and looked at himself in the shattered mirror.

(Y/n) got up from the bed and looked at Jeff through the mirror with a angered look.

How could he tell her she didn't understand?

She just lost her whole life because of this curse!

"I do understand what it's like, after all I can see any language and translate it like I knew it, I can opened portals that can destroy the whole world, yet I'm the one who doesn't understand!" (Y/n) said as she looked at Jeff .

"I'm the one who had to leave my family behind without a trace, with nothing to tell them where I am, do you really think that I want to knew the world's secrets and see the unknown?" (Y/n) added as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Jeff looked at her and looked to the floor.

"But you are normal looking, you could walk outside without a stuiped charm spell on you, you could go anywhere without being called weird." Jeff said as he touched his face and looked at the wooden floor.

"I can't leave without being caught by the police, Jeff haven't you heard the news or seen the missing papers? I'm missing, nowhere to be found." (Y/n) said as a tear made its way down her face.

Jeff looked at her as tears fell from his own face.

He grabbed her shoulder and kissed her softly. 

(Y/n) was shocked at first, but soon melted into the passionate kiss. It wasn't long after that licked her lips as he asked for entrance.

(Y/n) opened her mounting and let Jeff's tounge greet hers as they battled for dominance.

But they soon needed air and they pulled away gasping for it.

"Don't leave me,(y/n), promise me you'll stay." Jeff said as he snuggled his face into (y/n)'s (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"I won't leave you, Jeff." (Y/n) said softly.

Jeff walked over to his bed and laid down with (y/n) beside him.

The two cuddled each other until sleep over took them, but before Jeff fell asleep he put on his black sleeping mask and kissed (y/n)'s forehead.

But as they slept, a women with black hair and red eyes watched them quietly as a small crept upon her lips.

(Y/n) was going to soon discover who she was, very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) looked at her surroundings as she stood in the middle of village that lacked people and life.

All she could was look and walk around the place, trying to find a least one speck of life somewhere.

"You aren't going to find anything of interest here,(y/n)." A voice said from right behind her.

(Y/n) turned around and saw the women with red eyes and black hair, smiling softly at her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" (Y/n) asked as she slowly backed away.

The women just sighed and looked (y/n) with a sincere look.

"I'm was the one born with the curse, the first one now all I can do is help you on this journey." The women said as she looked at the ground.

"I already knew that I want your name, and I want to know why your still here?" (Y/n) said as she leaned against a tree.

The women chuckled softly and looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

"I'm Aiyana, I will be your spirit guide through these trails that you are to face." Aiyana said as she smiled.

(Y/n) looked around her once again and then looked back to Aiyana.

"I'm not going on some spirit adventure where I try to find myself and my powers right?" (Y/n) said as she frowned at Aiyana.

Aiyana just giggled and looked at the girl.

"No, your not going on a spirit adventure, but you are going to see a lot more of me, but for now it's time to wake up." Aiyana said softly.

(Y/n)'s eyes shot opened as she looked around Jeff's room once again.

The sun had set and from the looks of it was around 11 or 12 by now.

(Y/n) slipped out of Jeff's grasp and kissed his cheek before she walked towards her room.

The hallway was dark and the only light that was on was (y/n)'s glow in the dark watch.

Her room door opens with a light creak and the cold air of her room greeted her as she stepped in.

"So you finally decided to leave that jerk?" Liu said as he sat on her bed.

(Y/n) frowned as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

She was not in the mood for any of this, all she wanted was some peace and quiet time to herself.

"Hello Liu, here to cause even more trouble?" (Y/n) said as she glared at the brown haired boy.

Liu frowned at her and got up from her bed and stood in front of her.

He was slightly taller than her but that didn't even scare her one bit.

"How can you not see that these guys are killers, they have the blood of the innocent on their hands and I'm trying to save you." Liu said slightly growling.

(Y/n) looked at Liu and sighed loudly.

"But, you have the blood of people who did crimes to help their families, and every criminal is bad right? Some do what they do to get money to feed their families and the others are dealt with at court." (Yn) said as she sat on her bed.

Liu just looked at her with the most disgusted look in the world.

"(Y/n) you don't understand, these people are monsters!" Liu said raising his voice a little.

(Y/n) got off her bed and stood in front of Liu as her hair fell over her eyes, covering them from Liu.

"What does that make you, then? An angle? You are just as bad as they are, you have blood on your hands too plus getting your revenge will be one thing that separates you from them, you would be the most horrible monster out of them all." (Y/n) said darkly as she looked up at Liu with a red glint in her (e/c) eyes.

Liu looked away from her and chuckled darkly.

"You are the one protecting them, so what does that make you, (y/n)?" Liu said as he smirked at (y/n)'s small form.

"Your the one working for a demon who wants to destroy the world, Liu , I'm the one working with killers who at least want to protect it." (Y/n) said growling at the boy.

Liu looked at her and smacked her face, sending (y/n) to the ground.

He quickly got on top of her and ripped off the locket that he given her so long ago.

"Like I said you don't understand,(y/n), why are you going to protect these people?!" Liu said as tears poured down his face.

(Y/n) looked at him with soulless eyes.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, but I think you just blew yours." (Y/n) said as she pushed him off of her.

Liu got up quickly and pulled (y/n) into a hug.  
"Damn it ,(y/n) why does Jeff always gets what he wants, why can't you see that I love you?" Liu said as he looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

(Y/n) took her hands and gently put them on his face and kissed his lips softly.

Liu happily kissed back as he melted into the sweet kiss.

"Liu, when this is over in the end in going to have to choose, I can't love two people who hate each other." (Y/n) said as she pulled away from Liu.

Liu nodded abd walked towards the window and took one last look at (y/n).

"Just don't do anything that you are going to regret okay?" Liu said softly.

(Y/n) looked at Liu's green eyes and sighed softly.

"Liu, I know what I'm doing, and I'm fully aware of my situation." (Y/n) said as she lowered her gaze to the wooden floor.

Liu jumped off her window sill and ran into the dark woods, with her beautiful (e/c) eyes in his mind.

(Y/n) closed and locked her window as she watched Liu leave.

"Well that was interesting." Aiyana said laughing softly.

(Y/n) turned around and looked at the women who sat on her bed, holding a dusty and withered book in her hands.

"What's with the old book?" (Y/n) said as she sat next to the older girl.

Aiyana smiled softly and handed (y/n) the book as a look of reminiscence came upon her face.

"This book will help you seal Zalgo away for good, but in the wrong hands can also destroy the world." Aiyana said as her face turned into a one of disgust.

"He'll be able to enslave the whole world with just you my dear, (y/n), that is why you must learn your how to use your power correctly." She added as she looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

(Y/n) looked at the floor, is this really what her life has come to?"

Aiyana sighed and pitted the young girl, she had been through so much in a short amount of time, unlike the other Seekers of her bloodline.

"Why me, why couldn't the other seekers finished banishing Zalgo?" (Y/n) said as she put her hands on her face.

Aiyana looked at her and back to the book.

"Most Seekers went crazy and killed themselves, others were quick on having a child and end up dying in childbirth. But you, you are the one who got farther than any other Seeker in your family." Aiyana said with a sad smile.

(Y/n) looked at Aiyana with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then what's your story Aiyana, how come your still here?" (Y/n) asked as she looked to the floor.

Aiyana took in a shaky breath and looked at the girl with her blood red eyes.

"I can't leave because I'm trapped, the curse trapped me here because I was the first, so I am now immortal, I had seen my family be born and die and repeat the same circle." Aiyana said softly.

(Y/n) looked to the floor once again and let tears fall from her eyes.

Why did she have to have a cruel life?


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight filled up (y/n)'s dark room as the sun slowly made its way up.

(Y/n) looked at the book once again and sighed.

Thes magic spells and curse were hurting her brain, the information was all just so overwhelming.

She already had a few visions of her out comes with different outcomes with every new strategy she thought of.

"Damn, this book is going to be the death of me." (Y/n) said as she sat the book done and rubbed her temples.

(Y/N) glanced at her alarm clock and sighed in annoyance.

The clock read 7:10am, that meant for eight hours she had been up reading and studying the book.

A knock on her door brought her back to earth and she went to answer it.

Jeff was leaning against the other wall, still shirtless and his hair was a bit messy than usual.

"Good morning, Miss Seeker, can I come in?" Jeff said with a small smile.

(Y/n) gave him a tired smile and let the boy in her room, closing the door after Jeff had entered.

"I see you've been busy (y/n)." Jeff said as he picked up the book forme her bed.

"Yeah I stayed up most of the night trying to figure out a strategy and the one I have now is almost perfect." (Y/n) said as she a at her desk that sat in the corner of her room.

Jeff looked at all of the papers that sat scattered around the floor, they had a few words and drawings on them.

"So what is your plan (y/n),and what made you come up with these?" Jeff said as he handed the pampered over to (y/n).

(Y/n) smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Jeff, Zalgo will eventually come to kidnap me or get one of his minions to do that, but I'll have a few tricks up my sleeves." (Y/n) said smugly as she leaned back in her chair.

Jeff frowned and looked at the papers again.

"That's a bit cliche, kidnapping is always used in these situations." Jeff said as he gave the papers to (y/n).

That's when he noticed the faint and hardly noticeable hand shape bruise on her cheek and that her locket was missing from her neck.

"So, Liu was here last night, wasn't he?" Jeff said frowning at the girl.

(Y/n) froze in fear and worry.

If she said yes there is a possibility that Jeff will get super made and tell Slenderman, or he would get mad for (y/n) lying to him.

"Tell him the truth, it's really your only option right now." Aiyana whispered in her ear.

Aiyaina could only be seen by (y/n), but to others she appears as a helpless pot of Cherokee roses or a cold breeze.

(Y/n) sighed and looked to the ground, something that she always did when she couldn't escape a problem.

"Yes, Liu was here last night, but you can't tell Slenderman." (Y/n) said in defeat.

Jeff glared at the girl.

"Why the hell not, why are you protecting him?" Jeff said with each word getting louder.

(Y/n) sighed and stood up and hugged Jeff tightly.

"Because every needs a second chance, and we made a promise,  
Best friends forever, remember?" (Y/n) said as she took in his scent.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through her hair, also taking in her scent and warmth.

"Yeah, I remember just don't do anything that's going to make you regret everyday of your life." Jeff said as he hugged the (small,medium,tall) girl.

(Y/n) laughed lightly and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"You are just like your brother in a few ways, both of you told me to make sure I won't regret." (Y/n) said with a smile.

Jeff just chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Well that's one thing that I'll agree with you." Jeff said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

(Y/n) changed and brushed her hair abd get ready for the day.

By the time she was done everyone was awake and eating breakfast at the dinning room table.

"(Y/n), good morning , it's nice that you could join us." Slenderman said as he turned to (y/n).

Toby was happily munching on golden brown waffles and drinking orange juice.

Masky and Hoodie were eating ceral, Eyeless Jack was once again eating kidneys.  
(Aiyana: Ewww why are you eating it raw????!!!!!)

Laughing Jack was eating some type of candy and Sally, BEN, and Jeff were eating breakfast tacos.

(Y/n) nodded and grabbed (f/f) and began to eat.

Everyone was talking about random things and BEN we trying to flirt with (Y/n).

"Would you like to see my master sword?" Ben said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

(Y/n) sighed and pushed him off his chair, making the poor elf boy fall on his bottom.

"I had enough of your shenanigans, now would you really be quite or do you really want to suffer from a terrible fate?" (Y/n) said with a evil smile on her face as she left to wash her dish.

BEN just glared at her and went to play his video games.

"Hey, mommy can we play in the backyard a little later?" Sally asked with cheerful green eyes that sparkled with hope.

(Y/n) laughed and ruffled the girls hair, how could she ever say no to this little girl?"

"Yes, we can play as long as you want." (Y/n) said giving the girl a beautiful smile.

Sally gave her a loving smile and continued to eat her breakfast.

Jeff smiled at her too and gave her a look of admiration.

(Y/n) has always loved kids, she was gentle and loving with the am and also caring.

Jeff couldn't help but to fall for her all over again, even if she choses Liu over him nothing would change his feelings.

When Sally and (y/n) finished eating they took Smile dog and went out for a short walk.

"Mommy, look at all the flowers and butterflies!" Sally said as she pointed in the direction.

(Y/n) turned and saw thousands, may be even more flowers in a small clearing.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen this many before." (Y/n) said as she lead them to the field of wildflowers.

What she didn't notice we the person hiding within the trees that watched them, waiting to pounce upon their prey.

Jane watched as the two girls and the smiling dog walked into the field happily, unaware of her presence.

"Too bad I can't have a little fine with Miss Seeker, but I do get to harm her if she threatens me." Jane said to herself with a low chuckle.

Her target wasn't (y/n), but someone a little younger..............


	11. Chapter 11

"Just a few more moments, before I kidnapped that little brat." Jane thought to herself as she a small smile came to her lips.

She watched as the two girls played in the large field of flowers, taking in the beauty that nature had to offer.

As Jane got ready to pounce on her prey, (y/n) and Sally chased Smile Dog around the field.

Everything was peaceful and refreshing, but something was off, like if something bad was going to happen.

"(Y/n), you should keep your guard up, something is wrong here." Aiyana said as she stood next to the girl.

(Y/n) frowned as she turned to look at the women beside her.

"I am the Seeker, shouldn't I know what's going to happen before it does?" (Y/n) said with curiosity.

Aiyana sighed and looked at her with a serious face.

"You are a Seeker, not a fortune teller, we can only see what happens with the choices that we make." Aiyana said as she pushed some of her black hair out of her face.

Sally looked at the (y/n) and raised a eyebrow.

"Is she talking to herself, or does she still have a imaginary friend?" Sally thought as she looked at her.

Smile Dog stopped and started sniffing the air and then he growled, which went unnoticed by the two girls and the spirit guild.

Jane took her chance and ran out of the woods and snatched up Sally with her.

Sally screamed and kicked as Jane held on to her tightly.

(Y/n) looked at the running figure and chased after them never taking her eyes off them.

"Give her back, or there will be hell to pay!" (Y/n) shouted as she ran through the woods.

"Mommy help me!!" Sally cried out as she thrashed about in the women's grip.

Jane just smiled darkly as she ran faster, Smile Dog was also hot on her trail and she had no desire to fail her mission.

"I'll save your energy, Miss Seeker if I were you after all your still a mere human!" Jane said laughing like a mad women.

(Y/n) kept running as fast as she could, Sally was like a little sister and daughter to her and she wasn't about to lose her.

Black dots started to cloud her vision and her lungs were burning from the lack of proper breathing.

Her world became dark as she felt herself fall to the ground of the woods as Smile Dog ran to her aid.

Jane chuckled and Sally cried out for (y/n) to get up, that was all she could do as she watched (y/n)'s form slip out of view.

Smile Dog barked at (y/n) bit got no response from the girl, only just hard and deep breaths of air.

He ran out of the woods through the field of wildflowers and on the path to the mansion desperate to get to the mansion before afternoon.

Jeff was sitting outside, looking at the everything around him, worried about his dog and the two girls.

"Should I have gone with them?" Jeff thought to himself as a breeze blew past him.

Suddenly Smile dog ran out of the woods barking in a panicked manor.

Jeff rushed over to his faithful companion and looked from where he came from.

"What's wrong boy?" Jeff asked the dog as he tried to calm his dog down.

Slenderman teleported to the back yard with his hands rubbing hos temples.

"Jeffrey, please quite that dog of yours, I'm already frustrated." Slenderman said with a annoyed tone.

Jeff turned to the tall man and gave him a worried look.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he just ran out of the woods barking." Jeff said as he held the dog by his collar.

Slenderman looked into the woods and looked back at Jeff.

"Did (y/n) and Sally come back from their walk?" Slenderman said as he looked back into the woods.

Jeff's eyes widened in horror as his realization kicked in.

Jeff let Smile dogs collar go and ran into the woods with Smile dog leading the way.

Slenderman teleported around the woods looking for any sign of the two girls.

He also had everyone one else join in the search.

Masky and Eyeless Jack teamed up and Hoodie and BEN were looking around the river, leaving Laughing Jack and Jeff to team up together while Toby searched with Slenderman.

"They couldn't have gotten far, they got yo be here somewhere!" Jeff said as he continued to run.

Laughing Jack looked at the boy beside him and nodded.

"We will find them kiddo, I have a feeling their near." Laughing Jack said reassuring the boy.

Smile dog stopped and sniffed the air trying to find the girls scent.

Everyone in the group had walkie talkies, just in case they ever got into a messy situation.

Laughing Jack's walkie talkie started to buzz with static as a voice came out from the device.

"Elf boy, to Creepy Clown there's no sign of them here." BEN voice echoed through the device.

Laughing Jack sighed and answered his walkie talkie, with a annoyed sighed.

"BEN stop with the code names, this is a serious situation, and keep looking for Sally and (Y/n)." Laughing Jack said as he rubbed hos head.

BEN just chuckled on the other lone and started laughing.

"Okay Elf Boy out." BEN said before the line cut off.

Smile dog started to run again after finding (y/n) scent once agian.

Jeff and L.j chased after the dog once again determined to find their friend.

(Meanwhile)

Darkness was all she saw once again, just like the first day she woke up in the mansion.

But this time she couldn't move or look around her, she felt as something was restraining her.

"Aiyana, what's going on, what are you trying to show me?" (Y/n) yelled loudly.

Aiyana appeared beside the girl with chains wrapped around her body.

"This isn't my doing, (y/n), I have no clue what's happening." Aiyana said in a slight panicked voice.

A evil and dark laughter echoed throughout the darkness.

"Hello, Miss Seeker and Aiyana, nice to see you again, how long has it been a thousand years?" The voice said.

Aiyana growled and her eyes glowed with a red glint almost as if her eyes were lights.

"Zalgo long time no see, I can't wait to see you chained up in the burning hell you belong in." Aiyana said.

(Y/n) just turned to Aiyana and avoided looking at the creature that stood in front of her.

"So this is the young girl who's going to try to seal me away, how pathetic." Zalgo said with a dark voice.

(Y/n) looked at him as a dim red glow appeared within her (e/c) eyes.

Overpowering feeling came over her, it felt as she was something stronger than the demon that stood before her.

"I am not pathetic, I will seal you away and make sure you stay there for all of eternity!" (Y/n) yelled as she growled loudly.

Zalgo just laughed like a madman and looked into the girls eyes.

"You think your so powerful just because your the Seeker, didn't your beloved guardian tell you about your grandmother, how she tried to seal me away and failed?" Zalgo said laughing.

"You see, your grandmother tried to stop me after she gave birth to your mother, she was the first to survive childbirth, but as she sat there defeated and worn down I eliminated her, drove her to insanity." Zalgo said chuckling loudly.

(Y/n) turned to Aiyana who sat there ashamed of what she failed to tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you at least warn me?" (Y/n) said as she felt tears gather in her eyes.

Aiyana looked to the floor as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't tell you because, it would only weaken your thoughts of winning, it would make you feel as if you couldn't defeat him." Aiyana said as she turned to the girl.

"I failed as a spirit guide for your grandmother, my very,very, very great granddaughter, I had learned from my mistakes of the past and I keep the deaths of every Seeker hidden from you so you wouldn't gain any fear." Aiyana added as she looked into (y/n)'s eyes.

"A mere mortal, couldn't beat me not even you, Aiyana who was turned into a immortal and you couldn't beat me with your ever growing bloodline." Zalgo said.

Aiyana growled once again.

"I will end your bloodline, starting with you (y/n). Zalgo said as he laughed darkly.

Who will win?

Good or Evil?


	12. Chapter 12

"I will end your bloodline, starting with you (y/n).

(Y/n) just looked at the demon with a new determination as he laughed loudly.

"I will not lose to you, I refuse to lose to a creature like you!" (Y/n) yelled as she looked at Zalgo dead in the eyes.

Zalgo just smirked and glared at the girl.

"We shall see, and if you want Sally to live come to the cave alone." Zalgo said as a sickening smile came upon his face.

(Meanwhile) 

Jeff and Laughing Jack chased after the dog as he began barking and started running faster.

"I think he got a hold of her scent!" Jeff said to the black and white clown next to him.

Soon the two found their missing friend who was laying down on the ground.

"(Y/n)!" Jeff said as he rushed over to (y/n).

She was sleeping but it was far from a peaceful sleep.

Sweat had formed on her forehead and her breathing was quick and heavy, as if she ran a marathon without stopping, but her skin was cold.

Jeff took off his hoodie and slipped it on cover the sleeping girl, trying to warm her up.

"Whatever is going on its, bad really bad." Laughing Jack said as he watched the teenaged boy pick the girl off from the ground.

Jeff just nodded and pulled the girl closer to him.

"Sally can't be far from here." Jeff said as he looked at (y/n)'s face.

Laughing Jack nodded and looked at (y/n), her face was pale and sickly with a look of pain.

"First, lets get her home you don't want her to get sick." Laughing Jack said as he put a hand on the girls forehead.

As this was happening Masky and Eyeless Jack searched the bushes where Sally would hide in, and found no trace of her.

"I hope the others are having more luck than us." Masky said as he sighed softly.

Eyeless Jack nodded and began to walk off to another hideous of Sally's, which was a decaying log covered in green moss.

"After we check the log, lets go check the wildflower field, they might just be there." E.J said as Masky followed slowly behind him.

After checking the log and finding nothing of interest they went to the field, where Jeff and Laughing Jack were leaving.

"You found (y/n), that's a relief!" Masky said as he smiled underneath his mask.

Jeff just looked at the two and nodded slowly.

"We didn't find Sally but I think she is around the area, we found (y/n) on the other side of the woods." Laughing Jack said softly.

Eyeless Jack nodded and looked at (y/n).

He could tell whatever the girl was dreaming of wasn't so pleasant.

"I don't think we're going to find her, because I'm starting to think they kidnapped Sally." E.J said making his hand into a fist.

Jeff looked at the man wearing a blue mask with black ooze spilling from his eye sockets .

"Why would they kidnapped Sally, wouldn't be better if they kidnapped (y/n) instead?" Jeff said as he titled his head to the side.

E.J looked at the tree guys in front of him and began to explain.

"(Y/n) is likely to fight back and resist being kidnapped, Sally is just a little girl and won't put up much of a fight back, plus (y/n) and Sally are really close.'' He said kicking a rock.

Masky looked at his partner with shock and then realization.

"So (y/n) will have no choice to go and save Sally and give herself up." Masky said.

Eyeless Jack nodded and looked at (y/n).

"Let's tell this to Slenderman and get (y/n) home." Eyeless Jack said as he turned to leave.

Once they got (y/n) hi me and in bed they had a meetingvin the living room.

"We will be fighting Zalgo and his minions soon, so we have to encourage and protect (y/n) from any harm." Slenderman said as he stood in front of everyone.

No one said a word of disagreemen, all they did was sit there waiting for Slenderman to continue.

"If (y/n) and the Book of Seekers is to fall in the wrong hands, our world will be doomed, the depths of hell will rise and it will truly be hell on earth." Slenderman said.

BEN looked at Slenderman with surprise and shock.

"Hell on earth, you mean like fire, death and torture?" BEN said as he sat up in his seat.

Everyone turned to look at BEN with a "Are you serious look."

"Yes, BEN that exactly what I mean, there will be so much death and sorrow and our own demise as well." Slenderman said looking at everyone.

"I can help you stop this." A voice said from no where.

Everyone turned to look where the voice had come from and found Liu and Jane sitting on the window sill.

Jeff looked at his brother and the girl with a frown.

"You say you can help us but your the ones working for that bastard." Jeff said growling at the two.

Liu ignored him and sighed loudly as he rolled his green eyes.

"Look I wasn't really working for Zalgo, I was going to take him down myself and destroy the book." Liu said monotone voice.

Slenderman wasn't so sure about the two and read their minds just to make sure they weren't lying.

Liu was telling the truth and Jane was thinking about many ways to destroy Jeff, but she also thought about the kidnapping that happened early that day.

Slenderman teleported in front of her and grabbed her with his tentacles, slamming her hard against the wall.

"Where is Sally, tell me before I ripe you apart limb by limb." Slenderman said raising his voice.

Jane looked onto his blank face and shivered, just because she was immortal, didn't mean she wasn't scared of things.

"Zalgo has her, if anyone besides the Seeker comes to save her Sally will be killed and not in a peaceful way either." Jane said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You will not be successful if you guys are going to be at each other's necks." Aiyana said as she appeared in the living room, showing herself to the group.

Everyine stopped their argument and turned to the girl who was currently floating in the air.

"Who the hell are you!" Everyone in the room shouted at the same time.

Aiyana sighed and looked at the people who huddled together for safety.

"I'm Aiyana, the first born Seeker now shut up and let me explain my story and (y/n)'s plan."


	13. Chapter 13

Visions of memories passed through (y/n)'s head as she slept.

From her earliest memories to where she was now.

After seeing her childhood memories, she knew who she was going to choose, because he had been with her though thick and thin..........but now was not the time to think about her lover.

The remaining light of day flooded (y/n)'s eyes as she opened them.

"I got to save Sally." She muttered to herself as she got up and changed her clothes.

Her outfit was mostly black with ancient markings that all Seeker used in (f/c), with black combat boots.

She grabbed her book bag and placed the ancient book in there along with some other relics.

"I'm going to save you Sally." (Y/n) said as she jumped from her window and ran towards the woods.

(Downstairs)

Aiyana finished her story hoping that she had given (y/n) enough time to at least run halfway through the woods.

"So your stuck here till Zalgo is sealed away?" Slenderman said as he looked into her red eyes.

Aiyana nodded and looked to the floor.

She hoped that she had given (y/n) enough time to run into the woods and be halfway there to Zalgo's lair.

Liu looked at the women and frowned, he wasn't a a mind reader or anything but Aiyana gave off a feeling of suspicion.

"(Y/n) went to get Sally all by herself didn't she?" Liu said slightly growling at the Native American.

Aiyana didn't answer his question, all she did was chuckle softly and winked then she wad gone.

Jeff got up and ran to the back door with everyone following after him, they couldn't risk losing (y/n).

After all she did hold the fate of the world within her hands.

(Y/n) ran faster as she got closer to Zalgo's lair, where Sally waited for her to save her.

"I'm coming Sally, just wait a little longer." (Y/n) said to herself as she stood in front of the caves entrance.

Aiyana put a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled at her softly.

"You can't go any further, this cave will bring out your insanity, so I must give up my life and physical being to become apart of you." Aiyana said in a closed eye smile.

(Y/n) frowned and looked at Aiyana with a look of confusion.

Before she could say a word Aiyana disappeared and pain filled her body for a few moments.

She felt like she was being ripped apart and sewed back together and soon the pain was gone.

(Y/n) walked to a puddle of water and looked at her reflection.

Her eyes were no longer (e/c) but a deep red and her hair was a shade darker than before, other than that she looked the same.

She walked into the cave unaffected by the insanity that lingered in the air like dust.

"So you came (y/n)." Zalgo said with a deep chuckle.

He sat there on his throne of skeletons and smiled wickedly as Sally sat beside him in a cage whimpering softly.

"Let Sally go, its me you want." (Y/n) said as she looked at Zalgo dead in the eyes.

Zalgo laughed and stared at the girl who stood before him unafraid of his true form.

"A deal is a deal after." Zalgo said as he snapped his fingers that freed Sally from her prison.

Sally ran to (y/n) with tears streaming down from her green eyes.

"M-mommy!" Sally cried as she hugged the girl's legs tightly afraid to be taken away from her again.

(Y/n) ran a hand through Sally's brown curly hair trying to comfort the young girl.

"Aww such a touching scene, it almost warms up my dead heart." Zalgo said laughing loudly.

(Y/n) glared at him and looked into Sally's green eyes.

"Go to the others, and don't come back to this cave, okay Sally?" (Y/n) said as she stared at Zalgo with a look of anger.

Sally nodded and ran from the cave without looking back.

"So it's time to finish your part of the deal Miss Seeker." Zalgo said as (y/n) was suddenly surround by pointy sharp rocks.

"No, (y/n) stop!" Liu yelled as he entered the cave like a bat out of hell.

Zalgo turned to the brown haired boy and smiled wickedly.

"Ah, Liu I'm so glad you came to join the show." Zalgo said chuckling.

Liu glared at the creature and growled.

He was sick of having to see Zalgo's face almost everyday and it made him sick to have to work for him everyday.

"No, I'm done playing this part, having to work for a scrum bag like you!" Liu said as he made a sickening face.

Jeff and the others ran inside the cave with Slenderman holding Sally tightly.

"How dare you call me a scrum bag, I am the Devil and I have extreme power!" Zalgo roared as the cave stared to shake lightly.

Jeff growled and pulled out his knife as he ran towards Zalgo.

"You know I liked you when you were quite!" Jeff yelled as he tried to attack Zalgo.

Zalgo swung his arm and swatted Jeff like a fly, making him crash into one of the cave walls.

"Jeff!" (Y/n) cried out as she watched him get thrown like a rag doll.

Zalgo summed some shadow helpers and smiled wickedly at the group behind the Seeker.

They were left to fight the shadowS as (y/n) stood there helpless and unable to help the friends she made.

"Now Seeker are you going to fulfill your end of the deal, or do you want to watch all if the people you love die?" Zalgo said as he looked at the girl.

(Y/n) was helpless at this moment, without Aiyana to keep her on the right track and to give her advice, she didn't know what to do.

(Y/n) stood there and fell to her knees as tears ran from her (e/c) eyes.

"What can I do, what can I do?!" (Y/n) yelled over and over in her head.

"(Y/n)......this is not the time to fall weak....where did all your spunk go, huh?" Aiyana said softly and weakly.

(Y/n) stopped crying and listened to the voice in her head.

"Aiyana....I thought you were.....gone." (Y/n) said inside her head.

Aiyana chuckled softly.

"I never left, I'm a part of you now I'll never be gone.......because I live through you." Aiyana said happily in a tired voice.

"I won't have to suffer anymore, even though I may be dying right now....I'll get to live through your eyes. Now stop crying and stand on your feet....because I believe in you, (y/n)." Aiyana added as her voice slowly started to fade out.

(Y/n) got up and stood her ground.

She looked around the cave and saw her friends fighting the shadow figures, fighting to protect the world.

Today and E.j were helping each other to fend off the two shadowS surrounding them.

BEN was teasing them before killing them off.

Hoodie and Masky the greatest team anyone could have were using each other in some weird fighting style.

Slenderman and Laughing Jack were protecting Sally who sat behind them in fear.

Jane was fighting by herself defending herself pretty good on her own.

But what warmed (y/n)'s heart was the two boys she fell for fighting together, back to back destroying the shadow figures together.

"Now Miss Seeker don't keep me waiting, I'll kill your family if you make this difficult." Zalgo said as he growled at the girl.

(Y/n) frowned and opened the book to the page that she hoped that she would never have to see.

The two pages were different, one was the sealing spell and the other was the opening hell spell.

It was time to make a choice and (y/n) stared muttering the chant.

The shadow figures disappeared and a red light glowed from the book and (y/n).

Everyone turned to look at the girl as her chanting got louder and louder and the light grew brighter.

Zalgo stood up from his throne and laughed darkly as the ground beneath his feet started to break open.

"You see I always get my way fools!" Zalgo yelled as he looked at (y/n) kept chanting.

Zalgo raised his fist ready to bring it down to crush the girl, ending the line of Seekers for good.

Before his hand could reach her a chain wrapped around his hand and pulled him back.

(Y/n) looked up and smirked at him as she continued to chant even louder.

"What's going on?" Zalgo said a bit panicked as another chain wrapped around him.

"Your being sealed away for good, and I'll make sure that all of the future Seekers keep it that way!" (Y/n) yelled as Zalgo wad pulled down to the depths of hell.

Everything turned back to normal and the rocks that once surround (y/n) vanished as if it was never there.

Everyone cheered and ran towards (y/n) and lifted her up carrying her out of the cave and back to the mansion.

That night was the best night of her teenage life, she may had lost a friend and guardian but she saved the world on the same night.

A party was going on in the mansion and enemies became friends even if it was for one night.

But now it was time to make a choice.........


	14. Jeff's ending

Jeff stared at the moon and stars that glittered in the dark night.

Everyone was enjoying the party, having fun and just enjoying the freedom that they still had.

(Y/n) smiled softly and walked towards Jeff.

Even after he stabbed her and left her a ugly scar on her back, she loved him with all her heart.

He protected her and helped her through this whole adventure.

Jeff turned to look at the girl and smiled softly at her.

"Hey, (y/n)." Jeff said as he leaned against the wall of the house.

"Hey, Jeff." (Y/n) said as she stood in front of the male.

(Y/n) looked into his eyes and blushed softly.

"Jeff, I love you and I want to stay with you." (Y/n) said as she looked to the floor blushing brightly.

Jeff smiled and hugged the girl and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, (y/n) and I promise to protect you forever." Jeff said as he held her close to him, afraid that he'll wake up and this will all be a dream.

*********Two years later**********

The two got married after being together for three months and were happy to find that (y/n) was pregnant with twins.

Liu and Jeff got along with each other and decided to fix their family relationship for the children's sake and (y/n)'s.

(Y/n) missed Aiyana dearly, but was happy to know that where ever she was that she was happy and watching over her.

Liu respected (y/n)'s choice and continued to be her friend, even though his feelings never died for her.

The twins were born at the same time that the Cherokee roses would bloom, one was a girl and one was a boy.

The girl looked just like (y/n) with Jeff's blue eyes and the boy looked like Jeff with (y/n)'s original eye color.

The girl was named (g/n) and the boy was named (b/n) and the two grew to be great partners in crime, always causing some kind of chaos.

The Seeker bloodline stayed strong and Zalgo remained forever sealed away.


	15. Liu's ending

Liu was talking with Jane smiling and laughing lightly.

(Y/n) blushed lightly as she walked towards the two with her hands behind her back.

Green eyes met Red ones and Liu smiled at the girl.

"Hey ,Seeker, enjoying the party?" Liu said with a slight smirk.

Jane turned and smiled at the girl and walked off, she knew what was about to go down.

"Its great I can't believe that I actually sealed him away." (Y/n) said as she looked at her two hands.

Liu chuckled and pulled her locket out of his jacket pocket abd smiled at (y/n) lovingly.

"I think this belongs to you." Liu said as he held it out for his friend to see.

(Y/n) smiled softly at the treasured item that hung in front of her face.

She smiled and turned around and picked up her hair so Liu could put the locket on.

Liu did so smiling softly at the girl, who he loved with all of his heart.

After the locket was put on (y/n) turned and faced Liu.

"I bet you never got to open it, after all it is a locket." Liu said with his hands in his pockets.

(Y/n) looked at Liu in shock and confusion.

"I never could get it opened, I thought it was sealed." (Y/n) said as she fumbled with it.

A click was heard and (y/n) slowly opened the locket and tears filled her red eyes.

It was a picture of all three of them on one side and the other side read an inscription.

Always together forever and for eternity...

"Its beautiful." (Y/n) said as she felt a tear run down her face.

She hugged the male tightly throwing him off guard for the moment, but he hugged her back afraid that this wasn't real.

***********1 Year Later***********

Liu smiled at the baby girl that he held in his arms tightly.

Her name was (g/n), (y/n) decide to name her after one of her friends.

She had (y/n)'s original eye color and looked just like her mother too.

Jane sat next to (y/n) talking about getting (g/n) some dress and decorating her room.

(Y/n) smiled and giggled as her friend continued to name the things that young girls would like and many baby themes.

It still shocked her how fast time flew by, and that (g/n) was here.

It wasn't planned to have a baby before getting settled down, but that night at the party said it was going to happen anyways.

Jeff was now trying to fix his relationship with his brother and so far it wad going great, just the night before the two were sitting outside drinking a couple of beers, even if Liu hated the taste of it.

"I think a bright pink would go good for the walls on (g/n)'s room, don't you think?" Jane said smiling softly.

Liu chuckled and looked at his friend.

"I already told you she going to have (f/c) stripes in her room." Liu said teasing her slightly.

Jane frowned and turned to Liu and then the two were in a debate over which color was better.

(G/n) Sat in her father's arms not even caring about the situation around her, only the black haired women that smiled at her from the patch of Cherokee roses that bloomed and danced in the air.

(Y/n) smiled softly at her child and looked yo the patch of flowers she planted not too long ago.

She missed Aiyana dearly but she knew that she was there watching and protecting them forever.


	16. True ending............

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not ever story ends with "happily ever after".

Lifeless (e/c) eyes stared up into the dark star covered sky with a tiny smile on her lips.

Jeff shook and looked at her face as tears poured down them like a river.

"I'm sorry (y/n)...........but I was only doing what I was ordered to." Jeff managed to chock out as he brushed some hair out of her face.

The stab wound to the back was enough to kill the girl, after all it was straight to the heart.

This was the only way to stop Zalgo from ever opening up hell, to kill the Seeker and need the bloodline for good.

Slenderman stood beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I made sure she felt no pain, she isn't aware that she died either I gave her a fake life and death so she would be happy and never know the truth." Slenderman said softly.

"Thanks.....she didn't deserve to die by my blade she deserved to live her life to the fullest." Jeff said with a small smile.

Aiyana stepped out from the shadows and looked at her great, gret, great, many greats granddaughter.

A little red light glowed brightly from where (y/n)'s heart was and Aiyana picked it up and put it on her own.

"It isn't right to leave her here, and especially for your brother to find out that she has passed Jeff." Aiyana said sadly as she looked at the girl.

"I never thought my family would end so abruptly, I thought it would continue till the end of the world." Aiyana said as she glanced at the girl who laid dead on the ground.

Slenderman looked at the women curious about what she had said.

"So you rather die than live forever by taking her life force that holds your very own curse?" Slenderman asked as he looked at her.

"Yes, I rather did a million deaths, than having to take away a family members life." Aiyana said as she let a few of her own tears fall yo the floor.

Aiyana had been there for (y/n)'s birth and throughout her whole life, and now (y/n) was gone.

Jeff sat there beside his friend and first true love, closing her eyelids for the last time.

They took her to the mansion were Aiyana cleaned her up and did modern funeral preparations and ancient ones as well.

Jeff and Slenderman made the coffin and digged the hole for it.

(Y/n) looked beautiful as well as peaceful almost like an angel.

She wore a white dress and was holding (f/f) and Cherokee rose too, with a necklace that had a ancient marking for a Seeker.

Aiyana chanted a few words in her native tongue and a few in English as her body was lowered into the ground.

The only thing that showed that this area held a grave was the freshly dugged earth and a headstone that marked it.

Jeff could never forgive himself and Liu never knew of her death, the only thing that was left of (y/n) was the missing papers that littered the places and the secret of her grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, ny dear readers......thank you for your support.


End file.
